Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 WWE Style
by greenwitenvyDX17
Summary: "I love you," I said with a smile while looking in his golden bronze eyes. "I love you," he said and kissed me.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken to a New Life

**This is greenwitenvyDX17 with my first, er, second story. See, I did another story off of Scream and… we'll talk about that later. This is going to be the WWE style of Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2. Yes, I'm doing the last Twilight if you were going to ask. Let's start this story, shall we? (P.S. You will find out the characters right before their POVs, so don't freak!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story nor do I own Twilight. Maybe in DVD form…..**

Chapter One: Awaken to a New Life

POV OF MICKIE (BELLA)

As I opened my eyes, I noticed it was daytime. _I must have been out for awhile_ I thought. I scanned the room slowly; see every single detail of everything. My eyes landed on John, who smiled at me. He held out his hand towards me, still looking into my eyes. I raised my hand, slowly looking over it. _I seem human enough_ I thought. I walked over to him and put my hand in his. I let my hands feel arms as he put his hand on my cheek. After a few seconds, I looked up at him to find him staring at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly. "We're the same temperature now," he joked lightly. After our feeling out session, I lend John by hand to the floor-length mirror in the next room. I looked over myself, impressed to say the least. I smiled and turned around to John. He chuckled as my smile deflated. He put his arms around me as I put my arms around his neck. I pulled him close roughly and he let out a grunt. "Hey, Mickie. You're a lot stronger than I am right now," he said struggling trying to get out of my strong embrace. I thought over what he said, and let him back up. "It's your turn not to break me," he joked with a smile. I threatened to pull him close again by shaking him and he chuckled.

"I love you," I said with a smile while looking in his golden bronze eyes. "I love you," he said and kissed me. I deepened the kissed, swelling up with emotion. I pulled back slightly and he kissed me quickly. When he pulled back, I smiled and said what was on both of our minds. "Renesmee?" John chuckled. "She's incredible." "Where is she? I have to see her," I said and tried to leave, but I was stopped by John. "Wait, wait. First, we have to get your thirst under control," he said seriously. At the word thirst I grabbed my throat, feeling a fire in it. "Yeah, you need to hunt."

**Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Review please! Helpful comments, so I can learn what to do better in the next chapter. Thanks, guys! **


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting, AJ, and Problems

I'm really sad, you guys. First, I only have one follower on this story. And no reviews what so ever! Come on, make me feel a little better by reviewing this story and following it! I want to make a shout out to TeamXtremexfan for following this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Superstars/Divas in this story nor do I own Twilight. Maybe in DVD form….

Chapter Two: Hunting, Renesmee, and problems

MICKIE'S POV

As we ran at the speed of light through the forest, I could only think about the new life I had with John. _We have a family now_ I thought. With me being a vampire now, I could see things I couldn't see when I was as human. The detail of the bark on trees, the soil growing ever so slowly, the details of a butterfly's wings and the flowers blooming in the sunlight. I looked to my side to see John catching up with me. _Oh, no you don't_ I thought. He ran past me, taking a route down a forest path. I decided to go straight ahead and take the time to take in everything.

"Woo!" I heard John yell nearby. I ran in his direction and he grabbed me in his arms. "Close your eyes," he told me. I did as I was told and he turned me around slowly. "What do you hear?" He whispered to me. I heard many different things. A owl hooting, a chipmunk munching on bark, and a gazelle eating grass. I opened my eyes quickly. _Don't be nervous, it's like drinking water, easy as pie_ I thought to myself.

I crawled onto a high rock, stalking the young deer. I looked at John to see if it was time. He gave me a slight smile and I looked back at my meal. There was a slight wind and I could smell human blood. I stood up and the smell just got stronger. "Mickie, don't," John warned me. I ignored his warning and ran up the path towards the smell.

I jumped up high towards the rock and started climbing with a very fast speed. I climbed up towards the nearest edge and was about to climb the next edge. "Mickie, stop," John yelled and I turned around growling. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize there'd be people these parts of the trail," he explained to me. I looked up to the male and grunted with effort. I couldn't be around blood if I couldn't have any of it. "I have to get out of here," I grunted through gritted teeth. "Okay, I can help you." He said with a comforting voice. I ran and jumped off the cliff, not wanting his help.

I went back to the place that I was stalking the gazelle. Out of nowhere, a viscous bobcat was about to pounce on the gazelle. Not letting it get to it, I tackled it to the ground. Instead of killing it instantly, I decided to make this be my first meal.

After my meal, John and I walked back to the house, holding hands. "Heh, well, I'm amazed. You ran away from human blood, mid-hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that," he praised. As we walked closer to the house, I saw Randy come out and walk towards us.

RANDY'S POV (JACOB)

As I walked towards John and Mickie, I noticed her major physical changes. "You're still here," Mickie said sounding surprised. "So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so..you," I said still looking over her. "'Cept for the creepy eyes," I said joking lightly. I began to walk towards her. "I would..I would keep my distance for now," she warned. "It's safer for the baby to see how you do with me first," I confessed. "Since when did you care about AJ?" She asked me. I looked over to John. _Should I tell her now_ I thought. John shook his head at me. I looked back at Mickie. "Alright. Take a whiff," I said taking a few steps toward them.

She was hesitant at first, but stepped forward and took a breath. "Well, I can see what everyone has been talking about," she said while nodding her head. "Ran, you really do stink," she said. John started to chuckle and that made me start to laugh as well. "You guys…" I started. "Really look great together," I finished. It was true. _John and Mickie couldn't be any more perfect together_ I thought. _Thanks_, _Ran_ John thought back.

After a few seconds of silence, John finally spoke up. "Wanna go meet our daughter?" He asked her which made her smile. I ran back to the house with a smile on my face. _Maybe she'll be alright with this_ I thought. I stood in front of Trish while she held AJ in her arms. I heard Lita welcome Mickie to the family and everyone moved for them to see their daughter. "You look amazing, Mickie," Candice said to Mickie with a warm smile. "Someone's been waiting to meet you," Edge said referring to AJ. "Trish?" John said, getting her attention. Trish turned around, with AJ in her arms, looking up at her parents.

As AJ was cooing, I could see that Mickie was very breath taken. I know she loves AJ as much as I do. Trish gave AJ to Mickie and Mickie held her lovingly. AJ reached up and touched Mickie's face. Obviously she saw something because she asked John what it was. "She's showing you the first memory she has of you," he explained. "Showed me how?" she asked. John chuckled at her question. "How do I hear thoughts? How does Candice see the future? She's gifted," he told her.

JOHN'S POV (EDWARD)

"I've only been out for two days?" Mickie asked, sounding surprised by AJ's growth. "Her growth rate is impressive," Edge told her. "Alright, that's enough experimenting for one day," Randy said, trying to take AJ back from Mickie. "Hey, Randy. She's doing great," I told him, trying to stop him. "Yeah, well let's not push it though," he said staying persistent. AJ and Mickie looked at Randy strangely. "What's your problem?" Mickie asked him. "Do tell her, Randy," Trish teased. "This should be good," Batista said with a devious smile planted on his face.

I walked up to Mickie and put my hand on her lower back. "Mickie," I said asking for AJ. She gave her to me and turned back to Randy. "Look….it's a wolf thing," Randy began. "What's a wolf thing?" Mickie asked him with anger rising in her voice. Trish backed away from the heated conversation and took AJ from my arms. "You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with and it doesn't mean what you think Mickie. I promise," Randy explained to the angry Mickie. "Take AJ out of the room," she said, about to cause pain unto Randy.

I tried to comfort her by rubbing my hand on her shoulder. "John, don't touch me right now, I don't want to hurt you," She told me and I took my hand away. "Oh?" Randy said, sounding scared. Mickie grabbed the back of Randy's neck forcefully and lead him outside. She threw him on the ground and started to rant. "You imprinted on my daughter?!" she yelled. "It wasn't my chose," he tried to explained but failed. "She's just a baby!" She yelled. I feel the anger radiating off of her and it tickled my funny bone. "It's not like that. You think John would let me live if it was?" he said to her. "I'm still debating that," I said to him. "I held her once. One time, Randy! And already you think you have some neurotic wolfie claim on her?! She's mine!" Mickie punched his chest and he fell to the ground, groveling in pain. I began to laugh at the display I was seeing.

Out of the woods, Layla and Cody, who were in wolf form, came to Randy's aid. "It's fine, Layla." Randy assured them. "You're gonna stay away from her," Mickie ordered him. "You know I can't do that." He replied. Mickie punched his gut once more, with the power of an elephant, and he flew two feet away. Layla and Cody growled at her, trying to threaten her. "Stop her, John," Lita pleaded. "She's doing fine. She's amazing, right?" I said, amused at my sight.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That's gone now, right?" Randy said, trying to stop her torture to him. "Long gone," Mickie said, putting emphasis on the 'gone'. "It's her. From the beginning it was A who wanted me there," he told her. "A? You nicknamed my daughter after the first letter in 'ass'?!" Mickie screamed.

RANDY'S POV

She started towards me, but Cody tried to pounce on her. She threw him against a tree like a piece of trash. "Cody, are you ok?" I asked him. "Cody, I'm sorry," Mickie apologized. He stood back up and shook off the dirt. "You'll be alright," I told him. Layla went over and comforted him and growled at Mickie. "Now, you know me. Better than anyone. All I want is for A…" I saw her tense up at me calling her that. "AJ, to be safe, happy. Look, nothing ever makes sense. You, me, any of it. And now I understand. This was the reason." I explained to her and she seemed to calm down.

Well, this ends this chapter. I think I'm doing a pretty fantastic job, if I do say so myself. But, it's your turn to! Pleassssssseeeeeeeeeeee, pretty please with ice cream, cherries, choco fudge, everything on top, please review and like this story! The more you review the more I update for you guys! 0_0 I 'M WATCHING YOU TYPE THAT REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The New House

**Very excited to say I finally got some reviews! Shout out to RKO-flavored-skittles and a guest who has no name. And sorry for the delay, school has been hectic. Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story nor do I own Twilight. Maybe in DVD form…..**

Chapter 3: The New House

MICKIE'S POV

As Randy slept, John and I were waiting by the window for the rest to return. I held AJ in my hands, and swayed her slightly. I looked back up and saw Lita, Batista, Edge, Christian, and Candice walking back to the house. "Finally," John said with relief in his voice. We heard footsteps behind us and I turned to find Trish behind us.

"My turn," she said with a smile while rubbing her hands together. I handed AJ over, smiling at her cooing. Trish bounced her up and down while John and I watched her with wide smiles on our face. "Where does she sleep?" I asked them. "In my arms. Or John's and Esme's." She replied.

Then, Candice burst into the room, waking Randy, and with Christian, Lita, and Edge trailing behind her. "Happy birthday!" Candice exclaimed. "I stopped aging three days ago," I told her, confused. "Well, we're celebrating anyway, so suck it up," She snapped. She held out a key towards us.

JOHN'S POV

As Candice lend us towards our new home, I thought about Mickie's reaction to the house. _Maybe she'll like it_ I thought. "I still hate surprises, that hasn't changed," she said jokily. "Not this one," Candice countered. When we reached the cottage, Candice had long since covered Mickie's eyes. "Welcome home!" She exclaimed with joy as she took her hands off of her eyes. "We'd thought you guys would like a place of your own," she explained. "What do you think?" I asked her. "It's perfect," she replied back quickly. "Go inside," she said motioning towards the door. Mickie looked at her with a smile and walked in with me. "Have fun," I heard her say behind me. This made me smile even wider.

We walked inside slowly, and I could tell Mickie was breath taken by the view. A fireplace stood in front of a little coffee table. I took her down the hall into another room. "This will be AJ's room," I said to her. She looked in and smiled and turned around into the next room. "Closet," I told her, on the verge of laughing. She scoffed and said "Wow." "Candice stoked it for you," I told her while she was walking and looking around.

"Clearly," she said while holding a big, dark brown jacket. I chuckled. "Wow," she said and walked out of the room and into our room. I followed her in. She looked at the bed deeply and I knew what to say then. "This is our room," I said to her and walked up behind her. "Vampires don't sleep," she said as I took her hair and pulled it back gently. "It's not intended for sleep," I said and kissed her neck softly.

After a few seconds, she pulled me over her shoulder and threw me on the bed. She climbed on top of me and kissed me with raw emotion. I ripped her shirt off and she did it to me as well. In record time, we were both naked. As I pumped into her, her sweet moans filled the room. "Oh, John," she yelled out, grabbing my head and pulling it down forcefully to kiss me. "Fuck. Harder. Faster," she begged and I did as I was told. "Shit, Mickie!" I yelled out as I reached my climax. "JOHN!" She screamed as she climaxed a few seconds after me.

MICKIE'S POV

We laid by the fireplace and cuddled close together. "You really were holding back before," I commented on his performance. "Yeah," He replied. "I'm never gonna get enough of this. We don't get tired, we don't have to rest or catch a breath." I told him. "I mean, how are we gonna stop?" I asked him, joking. "Trish and Batista were so bad, it took us a solid decade to be within five miles of them," John told me. "I think we might be worse," I said with smile while feeling his chest and rubbing his buzz cut. "Yeah, defiantly worse," He said and began to kiss me.

**That ends this chapter! Now, it is time to hit the dusty trails, but I want you all, yes you the reader, to review this chapter! I know, the sex scene is horrible, I'm no good with imitate moments like that. Anywho, I gotta sleep now, I'm sooooo tired from all this awesome writing! (P.S. 0_0 I'M STILL WATCHING YOU TYPE THAT REVIEW!) **


End file.
